Vehicles can be classified into internal combustion engine vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and pure electric vehicles depending on the type of power source generating the driving force. The internal combustion engine vehicle is the most commonly used type of vehicle that burns fossil fuels and generates electric power. Electric vehicles have been developed and are ever increasing to solve problems of depletion of fossil fuels used as fuel for the internal combustion engine vehicles and environmental pollution problems.
As an example of the electric vehicle, the hybrid electric vehicle includes a motor and an internal combustion engine. The hybrid electric vehicle drives the motor by charging a battery with electric power generated internally, or by receiving electric power from the outside to charge the battery.
As another example of the electric vehicle, the pure electric vehicle drives an electric motor by charging a battery with electricity generated from a chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen, or by receiving the electric power from the outside to charge the battery.
Since it is hard to drive the electric vehicle if the battery for driving the motor is not sufficiently charged, it is very important to establish a plan to efficiently manage the charged battery prior to driving the electric vehicle.